through the woods and to the forge we go
by Camsjr
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles that show what happens when Astrid and Hiccup are alone together. Rated M for some chapters to come along
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 1 or 2.

**AN:** I don't know how often I'll be posting, but expect them to range from K-M, I'll warn you beforehand. Also, let me know if they sound to OC

T for this one :)

* * *

"Toothless, this is not the way to the forge" he complained as the black beast started walking away. Toothless had rammed himself into a tree the night before, thus making it necessary for him to be fitted for a new tail fin. "Come on bud, work with me and I'll give you an extra bucket of fish for dinner, huh?" Hiccup tried to bribe Toothless, tried pushing him, and even went as far as climbing onto his back to try and steer him that way. Nothing worked and it just made Hiccup stuck on the dragon's back since he was now running.

The dragon slowed down a bit when they got to the forest, listening intently and following the sound of the axe being hit against tree after tree. Once they got to where Astrid was working Toothless catapulted Hiccup off of his back and gave his boy a gummy grin before bounding away, ignoring the confused faces of both humans.

Astrid was in the woods, practicing her aim when she heard something come up behind her, just before the axe left her arm she released she was aiming for Toothless. She held back a laugh when the night fury dropped Hiccup ungracefully onto the ground. "Hi" she said, watching him get up.

"Uh, hey Astrid, uhm, hi" Hiccup rambled, scrambling to his feet, well, foot. "What uh brings you here?" he asked lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"Right, well, I'm, I was sort of kidnapped" he admitted with a shrug.

"I noticed" she said with a smile "I should thank him later for that" Astrid said softly before throwing the axe into the one tree about fifteen feet away.

"Wha- what do you mean by that? Why would you thank him for kidnapping me?" he asked, flustered and very confused.

"oh, because I told him to bring you here" she said with a shrug.

"Why would you do that?"

Astrid walked over and punched his arm "That's for being stupid" she said and then kissed him softly "And that's why" she explained with a blush.

Hiccup grinned "I'm still getting used to that" he admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist, being careful to not get jabbed by one of her spikes.

Astrid rolled her eyes "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, secretly liking his arms there, but she'd never admit that of course.

"Something crazy" he said before leaning in and kissing her.

**AN:**a tad short, but yeah. Trying to get used to writing again. Let me know how you feel about it


	2. Chapter 2

**still don't own HTTYD **

**rated T**

* * *

"'Ey boy, yur gurl is 'ere. I'll be gettin' some mead fr'm te hall. Don't burn te place down, ya hear!" Gobber said before heading out of the forge.

Hiccup put the sword back onto the coals, still trying to bend it back into shape after someone's dragon decided to use it as a chew toy. Astrid strolled into the forge and sat down on the stool by Hiccup "Hey" she said smiling at him, her legs dangling off of the seat.

"Hi" Hiccup said and grinned at himself, giving himself a mental high five for not sounding like an imbecile.

"You know, Gobber should really stop calling me your girl" she said, glaring a bit at the door.

"You know him, he says what he sees and doesn't give a damn. If you want to tell him off it's your head" Hiccup explained.

"Are you saying I can't take him?" she asked, turning her glare towards Hiccup before they both started laughing, knowing full well that gobber would just grab her up by the hook and leave her on the wall somewhere. He's already done that to Hiccup, multiple times.

"Besides, you _are_ my girl" Hiccup said with far too much confidence, which resulted in a bruised arm but yet another one of Astrid's signiture punches. "Will you _stop_ that" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Baby" she mutted and blew her bangs out of her eyes "And just because we're seeing each other and have that damn contract doesn't mean anyone has the right to call me your girl. I am a human being you know, not like the nadder's head on your father's shelf"

He knew how to diffuse this type of girl rage pretty well, especially since it had been three months since he had woken up and she had kissed him that first time. Hiccup leaned over and played with her braid gently, smiling down at her. Yep, he had definitely gotten taller since then. "I know you're not a prize, and I'm lucky to have someone like you. Don't worry about Gobber or what the others think because at the end of the day you get to do whatever you want. And if they won't shut up, especially snotlout, then I suggest using your great aim to your advantage" he said and winked at her.

Astrid hated to admit it, but she melted whenever he did that whole hair thing and when he winked... she shivered slight and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, if I was a prize, which I'm not!- I'm really glad you're the one that won me" she admitted.

"Is that the almighty astrid Hofferson admitting that she likes me?" Hiccup asked, faking surprise. She always had these little ways of explaining that she liked him as much as he liked her, but she would never outright admit it. This time Hiccup saw the punch coming and was able to grab her fist right before it connected with his shoulder.

"Hey, I was using that"

"Well, now I am" he said with a smirk.

"You know, you've been kind of cocky lately" Astrid noted, raising an eyebrow at him. "Just because our parents got that stupid contract signed doesn't mean you get to start acting like all of the vikings. Where's the mumbling idiot that I love?" she asked and blushed brightly.

"Di- did you just... did you say what I uhm, thought you , uh, said?" he asked.

"See? That!" she said, gesturing to all of him. "That's what I'm referring to" she said with a smile, hoping he wouldn't hold that slip up over her head.

"You just gestured to all of me"

She just rolled her eyes and stood up, somewhat pushing him out of the way. "Yes, I did. And don't make me regret what I said" she said and punched him in the arm.

"Is it always going to be like this?" he asked with a small smile.

She couldn't help but smile too, remembering the first time he had said that. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Wait, she leaned up? She backed up a bit to look at him thoroughly.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm your dinner?" he asked, backing up a bit.

"Stay still, I'm looking at something" she said, which caused Hiccup to blush. Astrid looked him up and down and realized something, Hiccup was actually hot. He had finally gone through a growth spurt, now almost a full head taller than her. His shoulders had widened a bit, no longer a toothpick, but definitely not a viking either. "take off your shirt" she demanded, still looking at him with that intense gaze.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to cover himself up. "Astrid, wha- what are you doing? Hey hey hey, that's my- ahh, Astrid!" he said as she had now come over and was trying to get the tunic off of him herself.

"C'mon! I just want to look at what I'm working with"

"working with? I was unaware that we were 'working' at all" he said confused, still trying to keep her hands off of him.

Astrid backed away and pouted "When did you get so strong?" she asked, arms across her chest.

"hey! What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm a toothpick doesn't mean I don't have some semblance of muscle mass" he explained, going back to work on the sword, hammering out the different bends. If he didn't at least get this done then Gobbber was going to put him on the wall, again.

"I like when you're you. Much better than when you're going all Snotlout on me" she explained, going back to the stool.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, still hammering away at the blasted sword.

"I don't like when you get all cocky and smirky at me, I like when you're saying big words and phrases that half the people here don't understand and I like when you're all shy and rambling. And I will not repeat any of that nor will I ever admit I said any of that. And if I find out that you told anyone well... you might end up looking like that sword" she said and grinned when she saw Hiccup cringe at that last part, knowing full well that she was in fact able to do that to him.

"Thank you for summing that up" he said and finished the sword a little while later. He noticed Astrid had fallen asleep in the chair, her head resting on her arms atop of the one workbench.

He took the apron off and walked over to her, about to wake her when he realized something. She was talking in her sleep. Well, more like moaning. Not just moaning though, she was... wait, was she? wow, she was moaning Hiccup's name.

_am I hearing things?_ he asked himself before tapping her shoulder lightly, groaning when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Jeez Hiccup, didn't you dad ever teach you not to wake up a sleeping viking?" she asked, when she saw him practically fetal position on the ground. "Besides, why did you wake me? I was..." _dreaming about you_ "Comfortable" she finished instead.

"oh, I could tell" he said, stepping out of range a bit before adding "You talk in your sleep by the way" he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a tad cocky considering _Astrid_ was moaning _his_ name in her sleep. But what if it wasn't that kind of dream? What if he heard incorrectly. The look on her face though answered both of his questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**an: blah blah, don't own. Blah blah , I just saw HTTYD2 yesterday and omg, so good. Definitely teared up on a few parts. Also, I'm on my phone so apologies for bad grammar and such. I'm taking summer courses and I'm very busy the next two weeks so please be patient , but also feel free to remind me if I'm not back by Thursday after next **

* * *

this is set before the other two chapters. Right after Hiccup wakes up

"So..."

"So..."

"How does it feel?" She asked, sitting with Hiccup on the rock by the cove.

"Which part? That I killed the queen dragon, I lost a foot, or the fact that we're apparently engaged?" He asked, looking over at his *gulp* fiancé. Astrid Haddock. It has an interesting ring to it. Ring, he should probably make her one eventually...

"Berk to Hiccup' Astrid said, waving her hand in front of his face. He really did have a lot of expressions, huh? " as I was saying, we knee you were going to do something crazy aandnow the dragons are actually great creatures, they even play fetch with the sheep. Well. They fetch the sheep after the vikings throw them, but that's different.i was more so referring to the leg an the marriage. You can answer either or both."

_she rambles sometimes huh? It's kind of, dare I think it, cute. _"well, I'm still truing to process of all of it. I think once I get some strength back I'm going to make my one leg. This one's going to rust pretty badly once winter comes. And I don't know if it's the fit or the healing process, but it's really sore and I sort of topple a bit" he explained, tugging his pant legs down some more to cover his newly created stump. "As for the marriage thing, how did that happen? And when?" He asked.

"Well, I found out by accident." She admitted. "I was uhm, well, I was taking care of you while stoik was taking care of the other injured vikings as well as trying to learn about dragons some. One time I accidentally fell asleep up in the loft near you and toothless wrapped me up. I work up to your dad's booming voice talking to my dad downstairs. They were saying g how if you uh, if you weren't going to make it then they might have to switch my contract over to snotlout." She said and they both cringed at that. Hiccup stayed silent, knowing there was more to the story.

"Anyway, I went downstairs and asked them what in Odin's name they were talking about apparently before your dad came home from one of the raids with only a bit of his beard he thought it was too close a call and needed to know that Berk would be in good hands. He still thought you were a talking fishbone so he decided that we'd be good together, you the brains and sewing person, me everything else" she explained.

"So. You're telling me that we've been assigned to each other for about two years and no one decided to tell us?" He asked, surprised. And sighed when Astrid nodded.

"Anyway, now that you're all accepted by everyone and we're both kick ass when it comes to viking riding and training and after my uh. Well, never mind about that. After everything, they said that it's clear that we're good for this arrangement so we're going to be marries at the next spring harvest" she explained.

"That's only like six months away!" He said, shocked. "And you're what?" He asked.

Astrid actually blushed and punched him hard in the arm "it wouldn't have happened if you didn't go all Hiccup on us!" She defended.

"What's 'it' and what do you mean all Hiccup. I didn't know I was an adverb"

She sighed and blew out, making her bangs fly up for a second. "When your dad was looking for you after the smoke cleared and when toothless pulled his wing up. You were just laying there, a gash on one side of your head and your leg very obviously gone" she said and frowned when he tucked his bad leg under his good one "I am a girl sometimes you know. And girls uh, do stuff, when their upset. And I swear it was only a few tears! Five at most!" She said.

Hiccup looked almost smug "you cried over me?" He asked, trying to hide his grin, but it showed through and caused Astrid to punch him again. "I uh, I would have too, if it was you" he admitted.

Astrid kissed his cheek lightly "don't be thinking I'm going to a of a sudden be a girl and start seeing and cooking and crying" she said, glaring at him. He just shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder "I'm glad you're finally awake. It's weird seeing you still for more than twenty seconds. And you were sort of boring" she admitted.

Hiccup smiled "me? I'm never boring" Astrid scoffed at that "what? I'm too weird to be boring"

"I can't argue there"

"Astrid?" He asked softly, looking down at the blonde on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're the one I'm marrying. Thank you for uh, not telling your dad to switch it"

Astrid bit her lip, smiling slightly still. "I wouldn't change it if I could" she admitted with a slight blush. "I hate the idea of being stuck with someone for the rest of my life, but I'm glad it's you"

"Yeah, at least you'll have a punching bag forever"

Astrid punched him again and as he wasstating that it would always be like that she shut him up with a not so innocent kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:finals are finally over and i'm finally back in the states, although I am jet lagged so idk how great these next chapters are going to be. this one shall be rated T but it's working itself up towards Ms so for those wanting loving lemons galore you'll get it soon=) Also, Astrid and Hiccup are a tad OC **

**"**what do you mean by practicing for marriage? Isn't that sort of a 'we'll figure it out when we get there' sort of thing? Besides, you're going to do the hunting, me the fishing, both of us will cook and clean and I'll sew because let's be honest- you kind of suxk at it. I'll feed the dragons in the morning and you'll do it if I'm having a late night here or something" hiccup explained, sitting on top of the one table in the forge since Astrid was on his stool.

"I don't mean that kind of practice, we've been practicing for _that_ part of marriage practically our entire lives. I'm referring the other part of marriage. You know, once we're in bed and before we're asleep" she explained. She had been fine with the idea of marrying Hiccup and all that it would entail until Ruffnut opened her big mouth and had to go and remind her about the stupid public consummation. She watched Hiccup's face change expressions as he tried to figure out what she meant. He finally turned that adorable shade of red.

"Do you mean you want to... Before we... Uhm, but we haven't even.." He said trailing off with weird hand gestures, so much like his father sometimes.

Astrid chuckled. "I know we haven't done anything but kissing but would you rather stick to that and have your virginity taken in front of your father, the elder, and my parents?" She asked.

"You do have a point but how are we going to, you know. You're already on high alert after sneaking over to my place a few nights ago" he reminded her. She squirmed a bit; hating how her nightmares about that day with the red death affected her so much.

"Well, Gobber's hunting with your dad and no one's coming here anytime soon..." She said, looking at the table he was sitting on, wondering the likelihood of splinters in very unfortunate areas.

"You mean you want to now?!" He asked. "I uhm, I don't think I'm ready for that" he said since the shock and everything about the fact that Astrid in fact, want to fuck him. And right now apparently.

"I could change that" she said grinning, she loved a challenge as much as she loved practicing things before a big show. She easily slid her tunic over her head and undid her breath bindings, watching as Hiccup just stared at her chest for a moment. She felt funny under his gaze, maybe he wasn't into her that way? She wondered and started to wrap her arms around herself when all of a sudden Hiccup was not only in front of her but picking her up and planting her down onto the table he was just sitting on.

"Don't move" he said and looked back at her chest with a critical eye. Her left breast was ever so slightly smaller than her right , her nipples hardening at the sudden rush of the cold Berk air.

"Are you going to touch them or stare all day?" Astrid snapped.

Hiccup grinned and rested his hand on one, moving it in his hand, testing out the weight and the feel of her skin. His thumb grazed over her nipple and grinned when Astrid made a surprised little sound. He looked up at her as he moved his thumb again. Grinning when she made the same sound and glared at him. He continued with his movements while he bent his head down, grabbing the other one in his mouth. If his thumb could make her sound like that he wondered what his tongue would do...

"Hiccup!" Astrid said , surprised, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his face into her chest even more. She loved how he explored different movements, how it felt when his hand slowly moved down from her chest, along her stomach and rib cage. His lips moved away from their new favorite spot to suck on the smooth skin of her collarbone. All of a sudden there was nothing to kiss but air.

"My turn" Astrid said grinning. She tugged his tunic off and ran her hands along his chest- devouring him with her eyes. She kissed his chest, her hands moving to his back and trailing down the hem of his pants to cup his small ass in her hands. She grinned and bit into his shoulder, marking her territory just like he had done to her a few days ago.

Hiccup groaned "Oh Gods, Astrid. We uhm.. my dad's going to see that and he's going to guess and then there's the whole..." he started worrying and was cut off by Astrid's lips on his.

"I love you but you talk too much sometimes" she said softly and started to kiss his collarbone as her hands from the small bump of his butt towards the ever present bulge in the front of his pants. Hiccup squeeked and jumped away. "What? Did I hurt it?" Astrid asked, eyes open wide; she really didn't mean to hurt it.

"You didn't hurt it! You, you, you grabbed it! Why did you think that was a good idea?" he asked. "Why do you think any of this is a good idea?" He asked, and ran his hand through his messy hair.

Astrid glared at first because she stopped her fun for no reason. As he kept talking the glare remained but she had backed up even more and angrily threw her shirt on. "Hiccup, if you don't want to screw me just say it! Don't let me just undress in front of you just to make myself look like an idiot" She said glaring. Her glare increased when he tried to reach out to hold her hand and she was able to rip it away from him. "Don't go all noble on me!" she shrieked "I'm going home, and no, I don't need an escort. I already know how to make it to home" She said and left.

Hiccup stood there stunned. Did he seriously just reject a half naked Astrid Hofferson who was very willingly throwing her purity at him. And what did she mean she knew how to make it to home? Wouldn't it be just home? Or was it like one of those sayings they heard on other islands where home was... oh. Hiccup sat down, head in hands and thought about how much of an idiot he was. Besides, what if Astrid had _practiced_ with someone else before they got together? She was always very mature and beautiful and never really cares about rules. What if he wasn't going to be her first and he just flipped out over nothing. Or is it that she'd been _practicing_ with her- herself? "Oh Gods" Hiccup groaned before getting up and leaving the forge.


End file.
